This invention relates to a combustion apparatus for vaporizing and burning liquid fuel, especially, kerosene.
Certain devices for vaporizing and burning kerosene have been known in the prior art. The difficulty generally encountered in burning kerosene is in vaporizing it.
A first general type of prior art device utilizes an electric heater to vaporize the fuel. The vapors are thereafter, mixed with air driven by a forced air blower.
A second general type utilizes a rotating scattering member to spread the fuel against the wall of a rotary evaporator.
The fuel scattered from a peripheral edge portion of the rotary evaporator is ignited for being burned. Thereafter, the evaporator is heated by the resultant combustion heat thereof and, thus, the fuel on the evaporator is vaporized to be burned.
The first type, however, is inconvenient in that it requires a large-size electric heater for vaporizing the fuel and the heater is required to be operated at all times during the operation of the combustion apparatus. The second type is inconvenient in that it requires the various rotary parts such as the rotating scattering member, the rotary evaporator and associated others, so that not only the entire construction thereof becomes complicated but also those rotary parts are liable to cause trouble.